A Tale of Yet Another Red Haired Wonder
by MissMusic17
Summary: Just trying to tie up a   to me   very annoying loose end from The Angel Experiment. Allie joins the Flock. She is good with Fang, too good. And she has...RED HAIR! Will Max kill her? Will Fang fall for her? And all that good stuff...
1. Chapter One

**A/N- So, I have always been annoyed with the loose end left in **_**The Angel Experiment.**_** Remember the bird-kid that the Flock rescued from the Institute For Higher Living? She wanted to go off on her own, but I felt that her story shouldn't end there. So, I decided to write this FanFiction. Let's just jump in and hope it turns out okay, shall we?**

_**DISCLAIMER- None of the Maximum Ride characters are mine. I named Allie, but she still belongs to James Patterson. Do not give me credit for the characters.**_

Chapter One

Allie was lonely.

She could easily remember when she had been rescued from the Institute a week or so ago. By now, Allison was really regretting when she had denied the emo-kid's offer of a place in the Flock. She had been ambitious. Allie had wanted her _own_ family. She had wanted to be a leader, in charge, not some dumb intruder in another family.

So, so, stupid.

Her group had been dead within a day or two. They were frail and weak from the testing they had received at the hands of the whitecoats, and besides, they were just unprepared for the real world. Some of them could barely walk! Surviving on the run was just out of the question. Allie was just glad that she had lived long enough to learn to survive. Now, she was beginning to figure out how to stay hidden, get food, and shoplift without getting caught.

She was going to find them. Packing her backpack, Allie tried to remember what she could. She had had her group spy on the Flock for a night or two, before they began dropping like flies. Where were they headed?

Oh, yeah. D.C.

Allie flung out her wings, and began her journey to find the Flock.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N- So, I don't really know exactly how this story is going to turn out. Please review, and tell me what you think of it.**

Chapter Two

Nudge was _exhausted._

They had been flying _all day,_ and, oh goodie, even got to eat in the air.

Camped out in Maryland, they were almost to D.C. They had been making slow progress, but Max was still having her headaches, and sometimes they could last for a couple of hours.

They were so close to D.C. So close to their families, their identities.

Nudge stared up at the sky, unusually quiet. But then again, she _was_ on watch. Talking to yourself was idiotic, and everyone else was asleep.

A winged form obcured the moon.

Another bird-kid!

Nudge leaped up, kicked Max to get her awake, and flew up to meet the new arrival.

* * *

I was awoken by a vicious kick to my side.

What on earth was going on?

I sprung to my feet, veins pumping adrenaline, only to see Nudge soar upward toward…..another bird-kid.

Crap.

I began waking everybody else up, still watching the scene above me. They were talking now. I noticed the stranger was a girl, about my age. Her flying seemed clumsy; she must be a beginner.

The duo began coming lower. This new arrival was a _really_ bad flyer. Her 'landing' involved a faceplant in the dirt. Not exactly graceful.

Fang had resurrected our fire. Now, I could see her better.

She had a small nose, green eyes, and freckles. Her wings were dark brown, with white splotches.

And she had red hair.

Oh, Lord, why? Why a redhead? I had seen Fang gaping at redheads, eyeing them like candy. At the grocery store, at gas stations, on the streets of New York. Fang seemed to have developed a thing for red hair over the last year or so, and now we were supposed to _live_ with one of the demons. Was I finally being punished for my many killings, thieveries, and various other broken laws?

I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see Fang eyeing her, like a starving man looking at a cookie. He was trying to hide it, but I knew Fang. I knew the tiny widening of his eyes. I knew that set of his lips. I knew the way his eyebrows tilted up the slightest bit.

I also knew that I would throw this girl to a pack of starving jackals and laugh.

"Who are you?" I spat at her.

She seemed glad that I had said something, after the last few moments spent in awkward silence.

"My name is Allie. You know me, I was the one who you rescued from the Institute about a week ago."

"And you're here…..why?" I asked.

"My family is dead. I wanted to take up your offer joining yours, if it's not too late."

I hesitated, and was then attacked by Nudge.

"Oh please Max? Allie's so lonely, with no family, and it must have been horrible for her, to watch them die in front of her one by one. She has nobody to teach her how to fly, or to play cards, or to teach her to be a bird kid. If we were alone and didn't have each other, we'd want to join up with somebody too, you can't really blame her. Also, Allie has really good fashion sense! I really need somebody to talk clothes with, 'cause you guys clearly don't care, and also she-"

"Okay! Okay!" I said. I only agreed to it to shut Nudge up, but there was no going back now. Darn.

I put Iggy on watch, knowing his almost supersonic hearing would keep our motley group safe. Dropping off to sleep, I kept imagining Allie's death. Bears? Drowning? An 'experiment' of Iggy and Gazzy's gone wrong?

The possibilities were endless.

* * *

Allie was escatic. They had let her in! And she had seen Fang eyeing her….. Allie was sensitive to that kind of thing. Call it a talent. But maybe she even had some romance in her future? That'd be nice. She'd never had a boyfriend before, and Emo-Boy seemed like he was easily manipulated.

This could be fun.


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N- Please review! I would love to know what you think! **

**A Big Fat Thank You to minnesota413! You have a really good point, and I can't believe I overlooked that. :) I'll see what I can do to fix it. Thank You!**

**DIS-CLAIM-ER!- I do not own the Maximum Ride characters, or Allie. Also, no offense meant to any redheads. :)**

Chapter Three

I woke up with the sun, maybe seven in the morning. I began to throw things at my sleeping Flock as I began to set up a breakfast buffet by our fire. Fang, who had been on watch, began to shake everyone awake, because for some reason, throwing a bologna wrapper at somebody does not wake them up.

Slowly, a wild-haired and sleepy-eyed Flock began to assemble around our little fire. Gazzy was roasting something that looked like cheese, and Angel was eating burnt pears off a stick. We were all eating random assorted foods; it's a way of life. Allie was a bit off to the side, unsure of herself. Fang began to talk to her, trying to coax her out of her silent shell.

It made me sick. _Fang,_ actually _talking_ to her? He hardly even talks to me. I really didn't know what to make of that. Did he trust the newcomer more than me? I was his best friend, his co-conspirator, the girl he had known all his life.

She was some filthy redhead, shoving her evil self into our lives.

But _who_ does he decide to reach out to?

That's right. Her.

The misfit, the loner. She was unwanted and unknown.

_Fang's just being friendly. He still loves you, Max._

And there goes our local mind reader! Yippee!

_There's a fine line between friendly and betrayal, Ange, and I can just tell, he is going to cross it. And he never loved me. _

Angel gave me a _duh_ look from the other side of the fire.

_He always loved you! I can tell. You know, when Ari mauled him on the beach, and you kissed him, Fang didn't even feel the pain anymore. It was like Novocain or something. He really loves you, he just can't say it._

Well then. This was interesting. But it wasn't like it mattered. He didn't stare at me like I was the prettiest girl alive. No. That privilege went to the red haired demons of the world.

Oh, heck, why did I even care? _I _didn't love Fang, he was too much like a brother. That was just gross.

* * *

Angel heard Max's thoughts, and rolled her eyes. She didn't respond to them. Angel didn't want to be _too_ intrusive.

But really! This was idiotic! It was so simple, but they _made_ it complicated! Fang loves Max. Max loves Fang. What was so difficult to understand?

"Okay guys! Let's move out!" said Max, jumping upward.

Sighing deeply, she took off into the sky, following the rest of the Flock.

This was ridiculous. She would get them together if they couldn't do it themselves.

* * *

I was _so_ furious.

I looked over to see Fang helping _her_ fly. He was demonstrating for her, with those beautiful black wings of his. I wanted to look at him forever, his wings glinting purple in the sun, his eyes gleaming with the joy of flight.

What was I thinking? Fang was a brother, my second-in-command. I couldn't love a sibling. It was disgusting. It was sick and wrong.

Now I was mad at myself as well.

* * *

Fang was tired of this. Allie was a really slow learner. Even Angel, who had been a toddler when she learned to fly, caught on faster than Allie did.

He glanced over at Max. She took his breath away, her strong wings catching the wind just right, her hair streaming behind her, a thousand different colors in those locks of hers.

And her eyebrows furrowed together, almost a complete V. Fang wondered what she was so mad about.

* * *

Allison was not happy.

She had been pretending not to understand flying, so that she could get Emo-Boy to stick around longer. Now, he was above her, taking his hands and trying to show her how to move the feathers at the tips, so she could have more control.

Allie hoped that he liked the feel of her feathers sliding through his fingers.

She could tell Max and Fang loved each other, but weren't together. It was stupid, and she planned to take advantage of it.

She would have Fang for herself.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N- This story is doing way better than I expected. Thanks guys!**

_**IT'S A….. DISCLAIMER! YIPPEE!-I do not own any of the Maximum Ride characters, not even Allie. James Patterson is still the owner, so don't sue me.**_

Chapter Four

"Max? I'm kinda hungry. Can we get some food?" Nudge asked me.

We were all starving, but Fang, Iggy, and I just wouldn't admit it. We were the older ones; we had to set an example. Be invincible.

"Sure sweetie. How's McDonald's sound?" I asked her, pointing down. We were maybe five minutes away from Mickey D's.

"Race ya!" shouted Gazzy, immediately speeding up. We all strained to go faster. I was in front, when I looked back.

The redhead spawn of the Devil was last.

I'll give you one guess at who was right beside her, giving the demon a helping hand.

* * *

Iggy loved races, but they were a bit redundant. He couldn't really _win,_ because he had to stay with Gazzy so he knew where the finish was. It was still nice though, being able to go faster and faster, without waiting on anybody else.

Except Gazzy of course.

But he didn't mind.

He wondered why Max was so mad at Allie. Iggy was very good at sensing emotions without seeing them, so a poker face couldn't exactly fool him. He could feel how Max would get all tense and would up when Allison was so much as mentioned in a conversation.

He wondered why.

* * *

Allie was smug. Even if she was losing on purpose, Emo-Kid would stay with her.

This was simply too easy. She could already feel his love for Max weakening, just a little bit. Allie would keep working on him, and bit by tiny bit, he would be hers, Max would be heartbroken, and without their leaders, the Flock would perish.

* * *

Angel gasped, and was so shocked, she forgot to flap for a second or two.

Allie was evil.

Max was right. She _was_ devil spawn.

_MAX!_

Max spun around, and came to meet Angel, her face a mask of worry.

_What's wrong sweetie?_

Angel was panting. This was horrible.

_You were right. Allison __**is**__ evil. She wants to date Fang and tear our Flock apart, just so she can watch us die._

Max's face was a strange mixture of smugness, hate, fear, and shock.

Angel found it amazing that one face can have so many emotions at one time.

* * *

Once they got to McDonalds, (Iggy and Gazzy won), everybody ordered separately. That way, the enormous amounts of food would be slightly less shocking to the cashier.

Fang sat down, annoyed. Of course, Allie was only a second behind him.

He sort of liked her, but did the girl really have to be glued to his side? She hadn't been more than ten feet away from him all day.

Looking over at her, Fang gave her an appreciating glance. Her hair was really pretty, a nice, firey red. Fang loved red hair. It was so bright and vivid.

* * *

Gazzy was kind of weirded out by the new girl, Allie.

She was strange somehow, with her unnaturally green eyes, her silence, and her apparent inability to stray more than a few feet from Fang's side.

He just didn't know exactly what it was, but something about Allison creeped him out.

* * *

Angel was terrified. Who would be so evil that they would destroy a family for no reason at all? To ruin six lives just to do it?

It was the worst kind of evil there was; evil with no reason other than to _be_ evil.

Even the whitecoats weren't this bad. They had reasons for their torture of the Flock. Sick, twisted reasons, but reasons all the same.

It had little Angel scared out of her mind.

* * *

After eating half of all the food McDonalds had, we were on our way again.

"Max?" asked Angel.

"Yeah?"

"Can we like, take a break before going to D.C.? Maybe stay a week or so in one place?"

I was wary. "Why?"

She seemed a bit desperate that we do this. "I just want to take a bit of time off, sorta. I don't like having to be on the move all the time."

_And if we are in one place for a while, the rest won't be as distracted. We'll have a better chance of getting rid of Allie before she gets to Fang. _Angel added in my head. _We __**need**__ to get rid of her, or we could all die._

_Oh. Good idea, Ange._ I thought.

"Hey guys, let's see if we can find somewhere to stay for a bit." I called out.

I was met by cheers. Well, except for Fang, who was giving me a _Why on Earth are we doing this?_ look.

I gave him a look of my own. It said, _Argue with me and die._

_

* * *

_

Allie was vaguely worried. If they weren't mobile, she had a greater risk of getting discovered. She needed a Plan B.

After a while, she knew what to do. She almost had Fang within her grasp. He was second-in-command. Even if the rest of the Flock knew, she could still drive them into the ground by having Fang. She could destroy or steal food, effectively remove two watchmen, (Fang and herself), giving them a _lot_ less rest, murder them in their sleep, tell the press, or call the cops.

Allie could do anything she wanted, and just hide behind Fang.

This was going to be the time of her life.


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N- A big, juicy, thanks to all of my readers. I cannot believe how many people have read this. I love you all. I hope your days are full of unicorns and confetti. **

_**Look! Over the horizon! It's a…..DISCLAIMER! YAY!- **_** Once again, I repeat that none of these wonderful Maximum Ride characters are mine, no matter how much I love them. **

Chapter Five

We found an old apartment building that we could live in for a while. It was conveniently abandoned, and wasn't really that bad after we found a room that still had some furniture in it.

Iggy was annoyed at us though; Nudge and the soulless spawn of the Devil simply could not agree as to how the furniture should be arranged. They'd decide to move a chair or something, and a few minutes later, I'd be covering Angel and Gazzy's ears from the swear-fest.

I admit, it was a bit pointless to cover the ears of a mind reader, but what can I say? I had to at least _try._

After an hour or so, I finally snapped.

"Stop with the furniture! It really doesn't matter, and Iggy probably has internal bleeding by now!"

Nudge looked hurt, but the malicious redhead wasn't gonna take that.

"So? It's his fault for walking around when he _knows_ that we're moving stuff around! I don't even care about Iggy! He's a deadweight, more work for us! He contributes _absolutely nothing_ to the Flock! All he does is eat our food, take up room, and he can't even _see!_ _Normal_ people don't run into things or need help finding their way around! He is all take and no give, and we should just leave him, because he isn't helping us at all! He'd be better off _dead._"

Okay, I had been putting up with that accursed _thing_, but nobody messes with my Flock. _Nobody._

I slapped her. Hard.

Poor thing would probably have a bruise. Oh wait, I _don't care._ This parasite had just come barging in here, slowing us down, abusing Iggy, and plotting to turn Fang from a rock-solid second-in-command into a lovesick pile of mush.

She _really _needed a good beatdown.

After several cracked ribs, a broken nose, and a dislocated wing, I shoved her out the window.

Useless little thing didn't even put up a fight. Probably didn't know how to.

* * *

Gazzy was glad to see Max beat up Allie. She was really freaking him out, but he didn't even know why. He couldn't believe she was so hateful to Iggy though.

Iggy _was_ helpful. He was a great fighter, even if he was blind, was the only one who could cook, and was a genius with bombs. His bomb talents had come in handy time and time again, and Iggy was irreplaceable.

He was like Gazzy's father, almost. Iggy was the one who really understood Gazzy, and Allie was crazy to think that she could insult him like that.

Gazzy threw a bomb out of the window after Allie.

Just a small one. She'd only get minor burns. Nothing a day or two wouldn't heal.

His eyes gleamed as he watched it explode.

* * *

Fang was frantic. Why was Max being so rude? Sure, Allie had insulted his brother in the worst way possible, but she didn't mean to be hurtful. She was only telling what she thought was the truth. It was just a big misunderstanding.

He flew down toward a very beat-up Allison, looking like she had been attacked by a rabid bear, then thrown into a pit of fire.

So she looked pretty bad.

"Are you alright? Where are you hurt?" he asked, picking up Allie so he could take her back to the room.

Allie was panting, out of breath, but she managed to reply.

"Riubs, nuhse, and muh rugh wuhg." Her voice was messed up from the broken and bloody nose. "Auhnd juh' abou' muh whule buhdy's burnuhd."

Okay, ribs, nose, and her right wing got hurt by Max. Gazzy's bomb had burned just about her whole body.

Poor Allie. Fang flew her up to the room, went to the bathroom, so they could be alone, and began to patch her up.

* * *

Nudge was _soooo_ mad at Allie. She may be talkative and into the same things as she was, but Allison was just a jerk.

_Nobody_ messed with the Flock, not even each other.

Nudge knew that it was horrible for Iggy because Allie's big speech of hate actually struck right at the heart of his worst fears. She knew that he hated being the blind one, needing help sometimes.

Iggy thought that he didn't help the Flock in any way, and Allie had gone right ahead and pretty much confirmed Iggy's fears.

It wasn't true though. Iggy was smart; he could pick locks, and was sometimes better to have around than Fang.

Nudge looked up to see Iggy sitting on the bed, trying to look bored. But Nudge knew him, and she knew he was hurt, on the inside and the outside.

She wordlessly walked over and sat beside him, so she could hug him.

* * *

Iggy was trying to make himself seem like he didn't care, no matter how glad he was to hear Max beat Allie to a pulp, no matter how grateful he was to listen to a bomb go off.

No matter if he felt like he had been kicked in the stomach.

He heard someone get up, cross the room, and sit next to him on the bed. He felt warm arms go around him.

Nudge.

He turned to face her.

And was met by her lips against his.


	6. Chapter Six

**A/N- I can't stop thinking about this story…. The reviews aren't exactly allowing me to ignore it either. For that, A MILLION THANK YOUS! Thanks to reviewers and readers. If I wasn't posting this story online, I probably would have given up within a day or two… You push me, and for that, you will someday bathe in melted chocolate because you're that awesome.**

**Now that I have given a moving, emotional speech, let's get down to business.**

**D/I/S/C/L/I/A/M/E/R/!/!/- These wonderful Maximum Ride characters do not belong to me. Gotta love 'em though, gotta love 'em!**

Chapter Six

Oh Lord.

What the heck was going on?

I had turned my back for one measly moment, and now Nudge and Iggy were eating face.

"Get a room." I said, trying to set up a curtain for Angel in the corner of the room. She likes small, cozy nooks. Iggy and Nudge seemed surprised that we existed, and broke apart, simply lying on the bed. I was really trying to look like I wasn't screaming.

I was inside. It was a bit like this:

OH MY GOSH WHAT ON EARTH IS HAPPENENING THEY CANT DO THIS I ONLY LEFT THEM FOR A WEASLY LITTLE MINUTE AND THEY GO AND DO THIS ITS JUST SICK THEY ARENT BOYFRIEND GIRLFRIEND THEYRE BROTHER SISTER ITS DISGUSTING WHY WOULD THEY DO THIS!

But I couldn't let them see that now, could I?

* * *

Angel really needed to get out of here for a while; take a break. The emotions surrounding her were so mixed up, she was getting a headache.

Iggy was scared and happy, Nudge was confident and proud to have made a move. Max was both terrified and furious at this, while Gazzy was shell-shocked. Fang was concerned for Allie and disappointed in Max and Gazzy. Allie was pained and smug.

It was a lot for a recently traumatized six-year-old to take in.

"Max? Can I go for a flight for a bit? I need a break. Everybody's emotions are going wacko."

Max smiled. "Sure sweetie, but I'm coming with you. We only just got you back."

They jumped out of the overused window, and soared upwards, no destination in mind.

* * *

Fang walked out of the bathroom with Allie just in time to watch Max leave.

Great.

Now _he_ had to deal with an awkward situation. Thanks a lot, Max.

Max was a good leader, but sometimes she needed to learn to stay and work out her issues instead of flying away and leaving Fang in charge.

"Nudge, go set up Angel's curtain. Max didn't quite get it." he said. "Iggy, go to sleep. Gazzy, take a shower, and Allie, you should lie down. I'll take first watch, then Iggy, then Max."

Everybody got to it, like the busy little bees they were.

Fang made sure there was enough beds, that Gazzy really was showering and not just running water, and that Nudge slept on a different bed than Iggy.

Then he watched the sun set, and waited for Max to come home.


	7. Chapter Seven

**A/N- Greetings, loved ones. Let's take a journey.**

**I love that line. Even if I hate Snoop Dogg, that is awesome.**

**So, let's take a journey, shall we? But first:**

**WARM, WET, AND DISCLAIMED. –I do not own Maximum Ride. The law isn't nice enough for that. Also, the greetings line and the disclaimed part aren't mine either. California Girls by Katy Perry. Fun, fun, song.**

Chapter Seven

It was morning, the sun was rising, and I began to wake everyone up.

"Okay, we should make a supply run today, we'll all go." I yelled. "We're going in groups. Angel, Gazzy, and Allie together, Nudge and Iggy together, and me and Fang."

Iggy's sightless eyes lit up at that.

I shouldn't have let Nudge and Iggy go together, but if I didn't, they'd either a) whine, b) hate me, or c) go anyway.

I just hoped we could put this incident behind us soon.

Once we had all gotten something to eat, (something meaning assorted canned foods), everybody set off, searching for a store that was easy to rob, close, but not too far away.

Fang and I set out west, flying over a huge forest.

"Why do you hate Allie so much?" he said, breaking the silence.

I blushed. What could I say? Because you love her? Yeah right.

"It's nothing." I managed.

He just gave me an _I know you're lying _look, and swooped down toward a gas station.

Two lumpy, food filled and shoplifting bird-kids later, we were in a tree, stashing our stuff. We went to another store or two before we had enough groceries. We sat in the tree, removing all food items from our person before we sorted it by weight, trying to separate it into two even piles.

Fang snatched something out of my hand and put it in the right pile. I didn't notice though. My hand was tingling like it was on going numb or something.

I looked up at him, his dark eyes, the pure black hair hanging in them, and his purple-black wings. He was like the Angel of Death.

I gave.

I _knew_ that he might as well be a brother for the way we grew up and treated each other. But we weren't, and the way I looked at him, well, I could change that.

That was right about when I leaped.

I lunged toward Fang, pinning him against the tree trunk. My wings were around him, hugging, while my hands were on his chest, and my mouth met his.

Fang's eyes widened with shock, and he stiffened. After a moment or two, though, he relaxed.

Me, on the other hand, my brain had stopped functioning. It was probably the size of a pea for all the thinking it was doing.

Fang started kissing me back, and my brain disappeared completely.

* * *

Iggy felt awkward with Nudge. What was he supposed to say?

Surprisingly, Nudge was silent as well.

They were flying home, carrying full backpacks, Iggy's fingers brushing her ankle, when she finally broke the silence.

"I liked you since I was ten, and you caught me during the fight. Remember that? We were sparring, Fang accidentally got my wing, and it dislocated. I was falling, right into the canyon, and you just swooped down and got me."

Iggy was quiet. He wasn't sure what to tell her.

He liked Nudge too, but he didn't even know until last night. He had just been trying to ignore his feelings.

She tried again. "Do you think the others would be mad if we were, like, together?"

Iggy didn't care what they thought. "Probably. But does that really matter?"

Nudge laughed. "No."

Her laugh was the sweetest sound he had ever heard, light and joyful. And Nudge.

He flew a bit faster, and with unerring precision, grabbed Nudge's hand.

She squeezed his hand. It started to go up in flames. On every downstroke, their wings brushed, and Iggy's right wing began to catch fire as well.

Iggy and Nudge flew a bit slower, trying to make this moment last forever.


	8. Chapter Eight

**A/N- I've gotten a couple of Allie-hating reviews.**

**Good. I hate her too. :P**

**Please review my story! I would LOVE LOVE LOVE feedback! **

**D&I&S&C&L&I&A&M&E&R!- The Maximum Ride characters do not belong to me. Allie is weird. She belongs to James Patterson, but I named her and gave her a hateful personality. Allie just can't choose favorites, can she?**

Chapter Eight

"Where on Earth were you guys? We got home two hours ago, and you just think you can waltz in here whenever you want to and everything will be okay! We were worried to death!"

I knew for a fact that the little Fang-flirting worm was not worried at all. She'd be glad if we died.

I'd dance on her grave.

She, Angel, and Gazzy were all home. Nudge and Iggy were still gone. Ange and Gazzy were passed out next to each other. I usually don't describe anything as cute, but I couldn't help myself. It was cute. They were so alike and innocent looking.

I dropped my pack and glared at her.

She evidently got a good look at Fang.

He was very unlike himself. He actually had an emotion on his face. A classic Cheshire Cat grin of satisfaction and success. His hair and feathers were sticking every which way, the most disheveled I'd ever seen.

"What happened? Why is he so messy?"

The grin disappeared from his face. "I am a person, you know. And it's none of your business."

I loved his mean face.

* * *

Max was on watch. Fang shared a bed with Iggy, who still wasn't back.

So Allie decided to take advantage of the extra room.

She put on a scared face, and crawled into his bed. Fang's eyebrows rose in question.

Allie tried to make her voice shake, just a little bit.

"Nightmare."

She tried to curl up into him, but Fang turned away and went as stiff as a statue. His wings were halfway unfolded, and Allie took the opportunity to stroke the feathers. This time, he didn't move away, but neither did he relax.

She tried to sort of hug him with her wings, but he shoved her away and off the bed.

Later though, she managed to get him to fall asleep with one wing around her.

* * *

Fang was awoken by a box of cereal thrown at his face.

"Breakfast." Max was glaring at him, and he couldn't fathom why.

Until he turned around to see his left wing draped over an unconscious Allison.

How had that happened? The last thing he remembered was shoving her away a couple hundred times, then falling asleep with the exhaustion. She must have crawled under him when he passed out.

Allie was shameless. But then again, looking at her sleeping face, surrounded by red hair and brown and white feathers, it was really hard to stay mad at somebody so beautiful.

Then Fang remembered Max. "She said she had a nightmare, I shoved her off the bed, and she crawled back in when I was asleep."

She rolled her eyes at him. "Riiiiiight. _Of course _she did."

Nudge and Iggy had gotten back late last night, and had to sleep in Allie's bed.

After a breakfast that for once actually contained breakfast foods, everybody split up a bit. Angel and Nudge were playing Go Fish with the cards that Nudge had thought to get. Iggy and Gazzy were planning a new bomb, to set off in the nearby woods. Max was watching a really fuzzy TV, while Allie was going through the supplies, seeing what they all got yesterday.

Fang went to take a shower. His last shower had been about a month ago, and his skin was getting kind of dirt colored.

Getting dressed, Fang couldn't find his shirt. They didn't carry around extra clothes, either, so he _needed that shirt._

"IGGY! GAZZY!" He roared.

"Hi Fang." said Iggy, unconcerned. Gazzy grinned.

"If you're looking for your shirt, you can say hello to our new fuse." said Gazzy, holding up a black fuse made out of his shredded shirt.

He groaned. "Hey Max, I'll be right back. I need a shirt, since the local _idiots_ decided to destroy mine!" Fang leaped out of the window. Maybe a Wal-Mart?

He was stopped by Allie, who was waiting outside the window. She grabbed his arm and pulled him up to the roof. It wasn't like he had a choice. Allie couldn't fight, but her sheer strength was easily enough to wrench his arm painfully out of the socket.

They sat on the roof, Fang wondering what the heck Allison wanted from him.

"You look nice without a shirt." she stated.

Fang's eyes widened. He hoped this wasn't going where he thought it was….

She stroked his cheek, brushing his hair out of his face. Yep, this was going there. He tensed to take off and fly away from her, when Allie started kissing him.

He couldn't really escape now, not with her wrapped around him like an eel. So he did the next best thing. Fang simply shut down. He didn't move at all. Maybe she'd get tired of kissing an emotionless brick wall and just stop.

She didn't.

It had been a few minutes now, so he had to resort to desperate measures and _get her the heck off of him!_

He started to kiss her back. Give her what she wanted; maybe she'd leave.

* * *

I couldn't get Fang off my mind. Why couldn't he be shirtless all the time? Then I could see those defined muscles, I could see right where his wings joined his back, and I could see _him._

Shirtless Fang was an angel sent from Heaven, just for me.

I decided to follow him, maybe get some alone time, convince him not to get a new one, just a jacket to hide his wings in public…

I was so bad.

I heard some noise on the roof. I soared up, and saw my worst nightmare, a measly ten feet away.

He was sucking face with the red-haired ghoul.

My beautiful Angel of Darkness.

Kissing.

Her.

My angel had betrayed me.


	9. Chapter Nine

**A/N- I really didn't mean to have a songfic-ish chapter, but I had to! Taylor Swift has some really appropriate love songs for this, and I couldn't help myself! Don't kill me!**

**I'm only up when you're not down don't wanna fly if you're still on the ground. It's like no matter what I do. You drive me crazy half the time, the other half I'm only trying to let you know that what I feel is true. And I'm only me when I'm with you.-I'm Only Me When I'm With You by Taylor Swift. PREFECT Fax song.**

**DISCLAIMER!- The Maximum Ride characters are not mine. The songs aren't either. It's Should've Said No by Taylor Swift, and To Know Love by Little Big Town.**

Chapter Nine

I was scared, hurt, and betrayed. But pretty soon my pain became a black wave of fury.

And I punched my prefect angel with all of my strength.

Then I flew away, towards the woods. I needed to cry in private.

Fang was following me. "Max, I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to-" I hit him again.

"GO AWAY YOU LYING BETRAYER! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE EVER AGAIN!" I screeched.

The whole situation reminded me of a song I heard once.

_You should've said no, you should've gone home,_

_You should've thought twice before you let it all go_

_You should've known that word of what you did with her,_

_Would get back to me._

_And I should've been there, in the back of your mind,_

_I shouldn't be asking myself why_

_You shouldn't be begging for forgiveness at my feet._

_You should've said no, baby then you might still have me._

That summed it up pretty well, actually.

I knew he wouldn't_ start_ kissing her, but he should've said no. He shouldn't have just let her, he shouldn't have gone along with it…

There was a lot of shouldn't haves.

I landed on a sizeable pine, tears streaking down my face at lighting speeds. I wailed, screamed, and punched the tree until blood mixed with the tears I tried to wipe off my face.

"Everything was going so well, and Fang just has to go kiss _her._ I guess an honest, loving relationship is just too much for him, isn't it? I couldn't _really _expect to cage him in, could I! NO! He needs to go and make out with every girl who just happens to be around!"

I don't know how long it had been. It was dark now, after my ranting, screaming, and crying, I looked up.

And blurrily saw Fang's dark shadow, sitting and watching me.

He had heard my rant, hadn't he? Great, just great.

Plus, I _never_ screamed or sobbed. I was invincible Max.

I quickly tried to wipe off my face, but my bloody knuckles only made it worse.

"So… you heard all that?" I asked, my voice still kind of shaky.

He nodded. His eyes were pained.

Even if he had just broken it, my heart wrenched at seeing him hurt.

I curled into a ball at the spot where the branch joined the trunk of the tree.

"Why are you here? I told you to leave."

He looked really regretful. "To apologize." he told me. "I shouldn't have done that, and I wasn't _really_ kissing her-"

My voice turned to steel. "Then what were you doing? Eating her alive?"

If I had kicked him in the stomach, he'd have made the same face. "Trying to get her off of me. She like, _jumped_ on me, and so I couldn't exactly fly away with her clinging to me. At first I tried to get her to leave by just ignoring it, like becoming a statue-" I loved when he went all statue-like. It was so Fang. "I just did it, like, give her what she wants, and maybe she'll leave. She didn't though." He looked really sorry. "I cannot tell you how sorry I am, I wasn't thinking, it was stupid, and I shouldn't have fallen for that-"

I began singing the song to him.

"- You should've said no, baby then you might still have me.

I can't resist, before you go tell me this:

Was she worth it?

Was she worth this?

Noooo, no, no, nooooo, no."

I sniffed back tears.

"No, she wasn't, and I'm sorry. Max, I love _you."_

Then he started to sing too.

"'Cause to know you is to know love, and to know love is to know enough.

To walk with you, through this life from now on until the day I die.

'Cause what better way is there to live than to live with you?"

I'd never heard anything more beautiful than his voice singing to me.

He jumped gently down to my branch from his and hugged me. I hesitated, and hugged him back with all my strength. I began weeping again, crying into his bare chest.

He just cradled me as I cried through what remained of the night.

* * *

"Where _are_ they?" exclaimed Iggy. "It's been _all day!"_

"I'm sure they're fine." said Nudge, stroking his arm. "Anyway, now, you're the leader, lead!"

Allie had come in around noon, in a really hateful mood. She'd actually broken a lamp and two chairs, slapped Angel, and punched Gazzy before they were able to knock her out with a good blow to the head.

"Okay, Gazzy, you get the couch. Ange, you have your little nook. Nudge, take a bed. I'll take watch." said Iggy.

Once the kids were asleep, Nudge came up to the roof.

"I can't sleep."

Iggy grinned and turned to face her. "I'll see what I can do."

Ten minutes later, they were kissing under the covers.


	10. Chapter Ten

**A/N- This is going to be the last update for a little while. Tomorrow, I leave to go camping for five days. **

**A question- If your cabin has a hot tub, air conditioning, television, coffee makers, and a fridge, is it really camping, or is it a vacation? **

**Anyway, really short, fluffy, chapter, but I need to pack. Of course, I don't even start packing until seven pm the night before. GO FORESIGHT!**

**D"I"S"C"L"A"I"M"E"R"!- The Maximum Ride characters are not my property. Oh I wish…. What if I owned Fang? Total heaven….**

Chapter Ten

I wasn't even going to mention last night. I mean, what do I say? Thanks for holding me while I had one of the most embarrassing moments of my life? No, thank you.

Iggy and Nudge seemed a bit… flushed, but I didn't question it.

After breakfast, though, things started to get dicey.

"Max, why did you have to punch Fang?" exclaimed the cretin, pointing to a bruise on Fang's jaw, from when I caught them making out. "You didn't have to ruin his face."

I snorted. "Ruin his face? He has had just about every bone in his body broken at some point or another, and you have the gall to say I ruined his face?" I couldn't believe her. "But then again, you seem to care a lot about his face, seeing as you were sucking it off of his skull."

Okay, gross picture, but if you had seen them kissing, you'd say it was an understatement.

She glared at me. "That was none of your business!"

"Oh, it was _totally _my business, seeing as how the Flock's business is my business, I have known Fang for all of my life, and I would be willing to put my life in his hands. When you trust somebody like that, you have a right to know if they are kissing some redheaded devil."

That had to be the best speech of my life.

She fumed for a second or two, then leaned over toward Fang and began kissing him again.

Thank goodness, though, this time, he shoved her away. Fang actually picked her up and threw her down as hard as he could.

Which was pretty hard. I mean, the floor shook.

She looked at him in disbelief for a moment or two, then leaped out of the window and flew away.

I hoped she wouldn't come back.

* * *

What had gone wrong? Allie thought that she had Fang under control. She thought that she had seduced him.

But then again, her talent was a bit faulty. She _had_ sensed that something had changed with Fang since last night, but she had no idea it was so momentous.

Allie was disgusted with herself. She relied on her talent too much. She wasn't very observant. It had been obvious, but she didn't _feel _anything, so she didn't _suspect _anything.

Emo-Boy wasn't very used to letting his emotions show, though, so he was harder to sense.

Allison was so furious. She had been stupid! Stupid, stupid, stupid. She was a failure of a telepath.

She was horrible at using her talent, and horrible at using her eyes. She was handicapping herself.

Allie resolved to practice with Emo-Boy. He was the hardest nut to crack, the elusive one. If she could see him, she had pretty much mastered her powers.

She flew back to the apartment, already trying to sense him.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**A/N- I'M BAAAAAACK! REJOICE! **

**So, camping was a good time. But within an hour of getting home, I was on fanfiction. I was suffering withdrawl. C: But, before we begin, I will take a moment to advertise: **

**I have begun another Maximum Ride FanFiction called Broken Wings and Broken Hearts. I am writing it with a buddy of mine, XxBlackEaglexX. We take turns with chapters. **** Please read it!**

**Now, lets take the time for our disclaimer! Yay!**

**D{I{S{C{L{I{A{M{E{R{!{!{- I own exactly ZERO of the wonderful Maximum Ride characters. I think Fang is hot though. That has to count for **_**something.**_

Chapter Eleven

Angel was furious at Allie.

She had a talent, something with sensing emotions, especially love. It was hard to tell for sure.

But anyway, Allie was evil. Angel had even made a list in her head:

lying

scheming

cruel

pushy

snobby

had to get her way

So Angel was pretty upset. Max had been mad at her because Fang liked her. Turns out, Max was right in her hate. She just hated Allie for the wrong reasons.

Angel had decided to confront her. Maybe she could make Allie leave, or at least, stop what she was doing.

She found Allie sitting on the roof, concentrating. So, Angel did some concentration of her own.

_Why can't I feel Emo-Boy? I've been trying all morning. Maybe if I…_

Angel put on her serious face and landed next to Allie.

"Good morning, liar." she said sweetly.

Allie was startled to see Angel standing there. She got mad fast.

"Good morning, demon."

_Why is she here? What could she possibly know? Or maybe she just needs help tying her shoes or something, the dumb little brat.._

"I can tie my shoes, and I'm not a brat."

Allie's eyes got wide.

_What the…? Is she a mind reader? But Fang would have said something…_

"Fang loves Max."

Angel was enjoying this. Allie was gasping like a fish.

"You came here just so that you could destroy the Flock. You want to make Fang useless, Max heartbroken, and kill us in our sleep. You didn't tell us about your talent, and you've been just plain mean to us. You should leave."

Angel tried to influence Allison, but she wasn't very good at her new power yet, and Allie had a strong mind. It wasn't going to happen.

And Allie was furious.

_How does she know? And she can't be a mind reader, she's only six! It's just a coincidence or something. But still, how does she know about my power…?_

Allie attacked Angel without warning, not even in her thoughts.

Angel was surprised, but Allie was no fighter. Even six-year-old Angel could easily beat her in a fight. Allie had been horrifically dumb to start one.

Angel gave her a black eye, fractured leg, and about seven apple-sized bruises before she took pity and knocked her out with a kick to the head.

She flew back inside, casual.

"Hey guys, I just beat up Allie. I'm going to go take a nap."


	12. Chapter Twelve

**A/N- Hey peoples! I'd like to give an advance warning to all of my faithful readers.**

**THIS STORY IS ALMOST OVER!**

**If you drag out a story too long, it isn't worth anything anymore. !AHEM! *JP* !AHEM!**

**Anyways, I'd like some ideas on how to end it. If you have any requests or violent plans, please review! I might use it!**

**I'm also sorry for my erratic updating; Posting three chapters in one day, then nothing for a week. I apologize if it annoyed you. C: Now, without further ado, let us get on with the chapter!**

**DHIHSHCHLHAHIHMHEHRH!H- I do not own Maximum Ride or any of its characters. I wish, but James Patterson doesn't like me enough to give me rights. Darn. :C**

Chapter Twelve

I was so proud of Ange. My little girl knew how to deal with things in the classic Max way; a good beating.

After making sure Angel was comfortably napping away, a great idea slowly dawned on me. I dug through the backpacks, hoping I'd get lucky. Turns out I was. Victory! I clutched the little multicolored objects tightly, and continued searching, eventually coming up with a few bottles, a knife, and scraps of cloth that would work for what I wanted to do.

I flew up to the roof of our abandoned apartment building, praying that the demon was still out cold.

I found her within seconds. Her hair was a bit bloody, coming from a cut or two under her eye, which was swelling pretty fast. She wasn't moving or making so much as a peep. She was unconscious for sure.

I spread out my tools, getting to work. Judging by the bump on her head, I had maybe half an hour.

Unscrewing a bottle, I found some grape jelly. I went through about three jars of it before her filthy red hair was properly sticky and purple. I threw the jars over the edge of the roof, done with them. Opening a Sharpie, I gave the creature a nice curly green French mustache. Then, using the knife, I carefully shaved off her eyebrows and redrew them on with another Sharpie, this one a nice, bright, sky blue.

By the time I was done redesigning her face, the accursed thing had her lips outlined in yellow, her nose scribbled over with pink, and rainbow polka dots everywhere else. In _permanent _marker. I was good. After that, I tore the nearly nonexistent sleeves off of her revealing stripper-style shirt, and in addition to the rags I had found, used them to tie her fingers together into one big, hopelessly knotted-up ball. It couldn't be cut off without taking her precious digits with it. She would need help to untie this, and even then, it would take upwards of an hour to do it without ripping her fingers out of the sockets. Until then, her hands were useless.

Plus, nobody would help her anyway. Except maybe Fang, but I hoped that he wouldn't.

I used the knife one more time and cut her pants in a few strategic places. With that final touch, I calmly kicked her side, and lazily flew back into the room, waiting for the Max-created chaos to ensue.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**A/N- We near the end. **_**DUN DUN DUNNNN!**_

**I love all of you who read this. You give me a purpose. C:**

**So, my iPod just died. I'm just going to do this quick before I wither up and die from lack of loud music.**

**DI'SC'LA'IM'ER'!- I do not own the Maximum Ride characters. And the quote 'you have what we call issues' was originally from my cousin, George. I do not claim that either.**

Chapter Thirteen

"OH MY GOD WHO DID THIS? I SWEAR TO GOD I WILL PERSONALLY KILL YOU! AAARRRGGG!" The shrieks came about three minutes after I was done. Victory!

The little demon flew in clumsily, her arms bound. She gave me a look of fury and started screeching again. That girl seriously had some problems. "MAX! I AM GOING TO MURDER YOU!"

I leaned against the wall, and rolled my eyes at her. I was answered by more yelling from the accursed creature. "WHY ON EARTH WOULD YOU DO THIS TO ME? YOU ARE SO GOING TO DIE!"

I smirked. "You have what we call issues. Somebody had to teach you a lesson."

That got her mad. She stalked toward me, obviously wanting to slap me with her useless hands. I waited until she was only a yard away, then threw myself at her, kicking the thing in her shoulder, effectively dislocating it and stopping her in her tracks.

Fang was about to join us, whether to break it up or to help me, I will never know.

Because out of nowhere, the wall I was leaning on blew up, sending me flying. Before I could so much as think about standing up, I felt a sickly-sweet smelling cloth being thrown over my head. As I slipped into unconsciousness, I only thought of one thing.

_Erasers._

_

* * *

_

I woke up in a dog crate in the School.

I instantly launched at the door, trying to escape, needing to get out _now._ I had spent years in a dog crate like this one, and the only good thing that had happened was my escape.

After a minute or two, I calmed down somewhat. Okay, I had to think. I looked through the bars, seeing that there was similar cages to both sides, and another row if them in front of me. In the one to my right was what looked like a cat-human mix. Poor baby. She had scraggly patches of fur in random places, and her ears were cat-shaped, but her mouth was a horrible half-formed mess and she had a stumpy little tail, too short, that looked like it caused her pain. I wished I could just comfort the poor little thing, she seemed so terrified.

"Shhhhh." I said, reaching through the bars toward her. "It'll be okay. I'll get you out of here."

She couldn't talk, with her oddly-shaped mouth, but she reached out her arm, and twisted her little fingers into mine. Her mouth formed a small, sad smile, like she wanted to hope, but still believed that she wouldn't escape this horrible place.

I had thought the same thing once, but I had gotten out. I'd get out again.

Scanning the row opposite me, I searched for my Flock. Had they been captured too?

The whitecoats usually put alike experiments together. If they weren't in this wing, then they had escaped.

I looked in the cage to my left last, and groaned. It was _her._

"Hey, who's in the cage to your left?" I asked, hoping that it wasn't one of the Flock, hoping that they had escaped.

The demon looked at me in awe, surprised. Then she glanced to her left, and told me what I wanted to hear. "Nobody I know. Looks like a dog-human splice."

Whew. Praise the Lord. The others were safe.

"Ugh. Why on earth did you have to do this to me? I could have gone my whole life without ever being trapped in one of these again, but you go and get me caught!" said the thing, voice dripping with venom.

Really? She was going to blame me for this? If anything, it was her. She probably had a tracking device and didn't even know it. I pushed my hand through the bars and held it out to her.

"I'm sorry about that." I said, nearly choking on the words.

She seemed to buy it though, and reached out her hand to shake mine. In one swift movement, I snatched hers and broke three fingers.

Ha. Like I would ever apologize to her.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**A/N- Hey, so I'm listening to Bulletproof by La Roux. My sister and I are inventing hand movements for it. Like a dance, only it's not.**

**Anyway.**

_**LAST CHAPTER! **_**Please review! And don't forget to brush your pet llama's teeth!**

**D[I[S[C[L[A[I[M[E[R[![- I don't own Maximum Ride or anything in it. I do, however, own an iPod, which I'm listening to right now.**

Chapter Fourteen

The School really should hire some vent-cleaners or something.

Fang was crawling through the vents, followed by Iggy, then Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge. Once Max and Allie had been taken away, they were able to escape. Gazzy had had the idea of stowing away in the helicopter. It was weird to fly and yet not fly, but it was less tiring and generally easier, so.

They'd lost track of them after they had been taken inside. If they had followed the Erasers out of the helicopter, then they'd obviously be seen. Which left them crawling through the air ducts and looking through the grates when possible, trying to find Max.

"Hey Fang?" whispered Angel. "I think I hear Max."

She pointed down a vent. Fang was surprised that he had missed her, she was directly underneath it. He gave Angel a tiny smile, and popped open the vent, pulling it inside, passing it to Nudge to get it out of the way. He poked his head out, making sure there wasn't any whitecoats hanging around. Seeing that the room was clear, Fang dropped down from the vent, landing lightly on Max's crate, just as she pulled her hand back inside of it, and Allie, who was in a nearby crate, started screaming, clutching her hand to her chest.

Swiftly unlatching her crate, Fang moved out of the way as the rest of the Flock dropped down. He gave Allie a glare to shut up her screeching. It worked, quieting her to whimpers. Max started opening other crates, freeing the other 'experiments'. She had a good heart.

Iggy started to unlatch the crates as well, without any difficulty, as they were all the same model. Gazzy, Angel, and Nudge helped them, while Fang searched for a way out. There was no windows, and they couldn't go through the ducts again with all the other mutants in tow. Through the hallway then, until they could find a room with a window. Being on the first floor, the non-winged would be able to go out via a window.

Once all the other experiments were freed, Max led the way through the door and into the hallway, having been on the same train of thought as Fang. Iggy was right behind Gazzy, finger brushing against the hem of his jacket occasionally. Angel and Nudge were trying to comfort the particularly frightened mutants, coaxing them out. Fang took up the rear.

Allie was the only one still in a cage.

"…Fang?" Allie said. "Don't leave me. Please."

Fang could feel something tugging at him to comply, but he ignored it.

"Why? The whitecoats still need a test subject, don't they?" He said, smirking.

With that, they left, abandoning Allison to the mercy - or lack thereof - of the School.


End file.
